


Sooner Or Later

by Exactlywhat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exactlywhat/pseuds/Exactlywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooner or later... Boom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooner Or Later

**Author's Note:**

> An old one that I don't know why I didn't post when I finished. Found it, and figured why not. :D

There were always Autobots on monitor duty. Though the faction bearing the red symbol had adopted the rest patterns of the locals, the Decepticons hadn't, as they had demonstrated many times by attacking at night. So someone was always on shift.

Night shift on monitor duty was, understandably, very boring, save for those aforementioned times when the Decepticons attacked. So the night shifts consisted of only three mechs, the minimum needed to run the Command Deck. 

One Autobot was watching a screen very closely. One of the others took notice. “What?”

“There hasn't been an explosion today. It's almost midnight, and there hasn't been an explosion yet.”

“Hm. Well, there probably will be soon. What's that, 'Jack's Monitor?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

They waited. Minutes ticked past, and midnight came and went. 

“What, no boom?” the first Autobot asked. 

“No, no boom,” the second said with a smirk. 

The third Autobot spoke without turning around. “Boom today. Boom tomorrow. There's always a boom tomorrow.”

The first and second Autobots stared, blinking for a long moment. Sighing, the first stood. “Well, midnight's passed. Shift's over. I’ll see you two in the morning.”

The second rose as well. “Same. I’ve got a recharge berth with my name on it.”

The third watched them leave. “What? Look, somebody's gotta have some damn perspective around here! Boom. Sooner or later…boom!”

A 'bot walking in, one of the mechs on the next duty rotation, shot the third mech a look, something between tired amusement and confusion. 

The third mech rolled his optics, sighing as he walked out of the room. “Look, there's always a-”

_**BOOOOOOM!** _

“-boom tomorrow. See?”

The mech on the next duty shift just shook his helm in exasperation.

**Author's Note:**

> The Bunny:   
> Autobot: : No boom?  
> Autobot2: No boom.  
> Autobot3: No boom today. Boom tomorrow. There's always a boom tomorrow.  
> [the first two Autobots leave]  
> Autobot3: What? Look, somebody's gotta have some damn perspective around here! Boom. Sooner or later…boom!


End file.
